A vibrator is used as a non-audible input signal generator installed in a portable electronic product (such as a mobile phone, a game machine or other portable terminals). With the portable electronic product miniaturization and intelligence, smaller size and better performance of the vibrator for the portable electronic product is required.
Conventional linear vibrators are typically made of two types. One type of linear vibrator includes two magnets and a yoke, the two magnets are spliced on the yoke and completely in contact with the weight. The two magnets and the weight have a reciprocating linear motion along an axial direction relative to a shell of the linear vibrator. The movement of the weight needs an axis to guide. The linear vibrator with the above structure is difficult to assemble and the axis can easily deform. Another type of linear vibrator has a coil surrounding the weight and a supporting structure. The weight has a protrusion to be attached to the supporting structure. The coil and the weight have a reciprocating linear motion along with the supporting structure. This linear vibrator has low reliability and is unstable.
These problems with the two types of linear vibrators affect the user experience. Improvement in the art is preferred.